This invention relates to a baseball mitt, and more particularly to a baseball mitt, such as a catcher's mitt, of two-part construction for improved flexibility.
Catcher's mitts of conventional design are heavily padded in their pocket portions to provide protection for the player's hand. This padding, however, stiffens the mitt and makes it more difficult to flex or fold the mitt to a closed position to catch a ball. This is particularly true in the case of a new mitt before being broken in. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 980,679, 2,434,170 and 2,434,171 for baseball equipment generally in the field of this invention.